


Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

by Epy



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epy/pseuds/Epy
Summary: Saw this comic and I oop[https://reneeliddell.tumblr.com/post/190588552294/elsamaren-lion-kingau-because-why-not]
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

The forest was bathed in a warm glow as the sun set below the horizon of the treeline. Rays of light intersected the tall, thin trunks of the trees, and Elsa would have thought them an illusion if she didn’t occasionally wave a hand through one.

Elsa walked with leisurely purpose. She had a destination, but no rush to get there. She enjoyed the light breeze that rustled her hair and the branches of the trees above. She listened to the soft crackle of fallen leaves beneath her feet, shades of red, orange, and gold as they fell ahead of the oncoming winter.

Soon the path before her opened up into a wide clearing. A herd of reindeer were scattered around it, munching on grass or just milling about with each other. Elsa peered amongst them, shielding her eyes now that the golden sunlight was no longer obscured by the woods, and smiled softly when she spotted Honeymaren.

It was her turn to tend to this herd today, or so Ryder had told Elsa when she’d asked. They were a wilder bunch than others and mostly took care of themselves, but the Northuldrans liked to check in with them to ensure everyone was in good health. Only a select few had earned the trust of these reindeer in particular, including Ryder and Honeymaren. No one was exactly sure how they’d won them over, but Elsa had a few thoughts in Honeymaren’s case.

She was a naturally kind and open person with a welcoming presence that was almost magnetic. She was protective of those she cared about as well, something that Elsa could relate to herself. She was fascinated by the wonders of the world around her, magical or not, and took every chance to live in it and pass on its wonder to others. All of these things were obviously why the reindeer had taken to her, in Elsa’s mind anyways. Though if she was being honest with herself, it wasn’t just the reindeer she’d managed to charm...

As Elsa approached, she watched as Honeymaren brushed one of the reindeer and could just make out the sound of her voice as she spoke to it. It made Elsa smile again.

“I told him not to get too close,” Honeymaren explained to the beast, “but you know he never listens to me. ‘I’ll be fine Maren!’ he says. ‘Quit nagging!’ he says. Head’s as hard as a rock troll’s.”

“And what was the price for not listening to his sister?” Elsa asked. Honeymaren must have heard her coming, because she simply turned and smirked at her.

“A lot of hornet stings.”

Elsa winced. “Ouch.”

“That’s what Ryder said too,” Honeymaren replied with a laugh. She stashed the brush in her hand away in a satchel hanging across her shoulder. “To what do I owe the pleasure of the Fifth Spirit’s company on this lovely evening?”

Elsa raised an eyebrow at the formal tone, but decided to play along with a smirk of her own. “Am I not allowed to simply indulge in the company of a good friend?”

“I suppose,” Honeymaren hummed with a tap to her chin, “if I am worthy of the title in her eyes?”

Elsa laughed warmly. “More than you know,” she admitted, a faint heat rising in her cheeks. Honeymaren’s eyes widened slightly, but she grinned.

“Aww, Elsa,” she teased. Elsa turned away slightly in embarrassment, but Honeymaren stepped forward with a placating hand. “No, hey, I’m sorry, that was just really sweet.”

Elsa hugged herself, not tightly, just enough for comfort, and looked off at the tree line where the last of the sun’s rays were fading. “I know it’s only been a few months since we first met, but you really are one of my closest friends. Besides Anna, obviously. It’s not something I’m used to having, but I couldn’t imagine things any other way now.” Elsa chuckled. “I don’t know what’s driving me to say this right now.”

Honeymaren was quiet, and when Elsa dared to look back at her she didn’t know what to expect. But she saw her staring off at the same tree line with a pensive look on her face.

“I’ve always heard that sunset has a magic of its own. Maybe it’s got something to do with that? You are pretty in tune with all things magical...or you’re secretly just a huge sap.”

Elsa scoffed. “I am not!”

Honeymaren side-eyed at her with a cheeky grin. “Are too.”

“Are not,” Elsa retorted, attempting to swat Honeymaren on the shoulder. She backed out of reach easily and gave a challenging laugh.

“Most definitely are too.”

“You little-” Elsa stepped forward, Honeymaren stepped back out of reach, and soon Elsa was chasing her across the clearing. Honeymaren was faster than Elsa and could easily keep out of reach under normal circumstances, but she wasn’t dealing with a normal person on her heels. Elsa flicked her wrist and sent a bit of ice just in front of Honeymaren so that when she took her next step she skidded and flailed and spun around. Unfortunately, Elsa had misjudged how close she was, and she didn’t have time to stop herself from crashing into the other woman. They both tumbled to the ground in a heap, and after a pause the sounds of their laughter echoed into the open air.

Elsa lifted herself off of Honeymaren slightly and looked down into warm brown eyes. She felt herself transfixed by their gaze as a wordless exchange happened between the two women. Suddenly, Honeymaren sat up and placed a quick kiss to her cheek. Heat spread across Elsa's face as Honeymaren leaned away to look at her, a mixture of fear, uncertainty, and hope in her eyes. In the last of the sun's light, Elsa felt the tug of a new kind of magic as she leaned back in.

**Author's Note:**

> *a voice in the back of my mind*: you don't even go here  
> *me, thinking about my gradual spiral into this ship over the past few weeks*: bitch i do now
> 
> (There's really no sense in denying I'm trash for this pair now *shrugs*)


End file.
